God of Ishtar
by Otsutsuki no Yami
Summary: Sirius escaped Azkaban with the intention of keeping his Godson safe. His escape alarmed the world, but also someone else whose power makes all others look like small pools in comparing with this God. Dark Wizards and corrupt Ministry of Magical Britain must watch out because they have overstepped their boundaries. Harry will learn the truth about his family and make new friends.
1. Prologue

Scribbling sound cut through the silence of the office from the most important person of the Magical world. This Office is even higher than that of the President of M.A.C.U.S.A. or that for the British Magical Minister for Magic. A young-looking man with untamed blonde hair sat in his chair, bending over a sheet of paper and using his pen to sign in the left lower corner before placing that sheet on a stack of paper. Naruto breathed in deeply when his work was finished for the day. Glancing at the stack of paper, all documents that were needed to be written and signed from his last outing from his office. "I still believe that using Shadow Clones would have been a great idea, Hiruzen." A painting slightly to the right moved and responded.

"You chose upon yourself to take the burden of writing all the assignments, just like we did when we were Hokage for the Hidden Leaf in the Forest. You quoted 'I cannot lead without learning the responsibilities of leadership.'" Hiruzen spoke from his frame. "Your father used three Shadow Clones when taking office and so did the Nidaime Hokage."

Naruto nods at Hiruzen, smiling. "Minato had told me how much he abused the Shadow Clones, especially when trying to conceive me. A story which still gives me the chill when recounting."

"You have grown Naruto," a new voice joined them. "Last time I saw you before my death was when I sealed Kurama in your stomach. I never knew what your future holds for you, yet when I see you now. Sitting here in a different dimension and having lived for so long and staying young… I must say the Uzumaki genes are strong in you, son."

Turning his eyes away from the frame of the Third Hokage, Naruto sees a clone of himself in the painting next to that of Hiruzen. "Hello father, I must agree with you that the Uzumaki genes are strong and that my community is still standing strong despite the No-Maj having tried to slaughter them to extinction so long ago."

"Wizards and Witches are still humans, they always find a flaw in a different species. M.A.C.U.S.A. has finally accepted other species around World War Two and so did the other Ministries with the exception of the British." Naruto said while grimacing. The blonde had heard many rumors of what was happening on the British Isles and the past century since the Fall of Grindelwald, Naruto had hunted down his followers. Many have fled since the fall of their leader and many of them had regrouped in other parts of the world and causing havoc and destruction. It has been two months since the last capture and execution of one of Grindelwald followers, yet he had heard rumors about another Dark Wizard who named himself Voldemort.

Voldemort reign ended fourteen years ago, yet Naruto couldn't come to stop him as a different Dark Wizard was resurrecting dead people in Japan, creating inferri that caused whole mountain villages to disappear. "Honey you are thinking again too deeply." The voice of his mother, Uzumaki Kushina interrupted his thoughts. "I know that look, you were thinking about the time you hunted down those Dark Wizards and Witches."

"You guessed that right mom, but I couldn't help to think back to that time. While I have ended many dark reins of Dark Magic practitioners, I cannot help that in Britannian a group of Grindelwald followers has sought asylum and if not them, then sympathizers that follows this Dark Wizard Voldemort agenda."

"If you are curious about what the British Minister for Magic is doing, why don't you just visit?" His mother asks from her frame. Naruto looks up and was in the motion to reply when the rapping sounds of knuckles hit his office door. After a moment his voice called through his office door to the other person on the other side and a moment later the door swept open and a young woman in her late thirties entered his office.

"Sir I just received information from M.A.C.U.S.A. that their department of illegal Animagus has captured an unregistered Animagus just a few minutes ago. This wizard is held in a holding cell, demanding for a trial to clear him for the crime on Lord James and Lady Potter from the Most Ancient House of Potter."

Naruto was surprised to hear the news that M.A.C.U.S.A. has managed to capture the Dark Wizard Voldemort, right-hand man. Yet his curiosity was also rising once hearing for his demands for a trial. "Thank you, Arturia. I want you to send a message to M.A.C.U.S.A. that I personally will witness his trial and tell them that it must happen once I step foot within their borders. Meanwhile, can you call upon the files of Sirius Black and the files of his trial in the United Kingdom."

"At once, Lord Uzumaki," Arthuria replied and turned on her heels, grinning slightly once hearing her leader's groan. The woman strides out of his office and Naruto snapped his fingers and a white haori appeared over his shoulder. "Seal my office and only let Arthuria enter when she has returned with the file. I see you over a few days after my visit with the American community is finished." He finished his orders and took a step forward and disappeared without a sound, leaving the office empty of his presence.

The sudden appearance of Uzumaki Naruto appearing in the main lobby of M.A.C.U.S.A. caused all kind of Chaos. From the halls, several Aurors which are the non-magical significance of police forces and military forces rushed into the lobby, surrounding his lonesome. "Stand to attention, now!" A voice thundered through the lobby and the Aurors made a straight line, presenting their wands as the non-magicals do with their rifles. "Salute to Lord Uzumaki," sounds of boots echoing through the hall while every civilian stare at the display. "Welcome to M.A.C.U.S.A. referent Saint of Ishgar." All the wizards and witches bowed from the waist down to Naruto who with a practiced smile, looked gently upon them.

"I hadn't expected such a warm welcome from my surprise visit, thank you all. Please carry on with your daily business." Naruto gently thanked them before starting to climb the grand stairs that lead to the upper floors of the Imperial State building. Climbing the steps of the Grand stair, Naruto sees many magical equivalents of holograms, broadcasting news and one screen, in particular, caught his attention. Floating in mid-air, a gigantic human skull which jaws hung white open which from the depth of its mouth, a large python slithered out and positioned itself in symbol of infinity while if you look it from a different angle, it forms the capital letter S. "Dark Wizard Voldemort's Mark or just simply said the Dark Mark which his followers carry on their arms." A strong, yet strong voice of a woman reached his ears. Turning his attention from the Mark of the Dark Wizard, Naruto turns to the owner of the voice, only for his breath to be struck on his throat.

"Sakura?" He managed to whisper the name of his old, long-dead teammate.

The woman looks with a saddened expression to the man across of her. Like his former teammate, Porlyusica has bubblegum pink hair which she wears in a tied bun on the back of her head and with two bangs of hair framing her elderly face. "Oh Naruto, you always whisper her name when seeing me. How much I would like that your friends are here. You must let them go and anyone resembling them."

"I cannot help myself, Porlyusica. You look like an older Sakura, a more mature and serious one if she had grown to your age." Naruto replied and then stepped forward to hug her. She returned the gesture and then smiled before stepping out of his embrace. "I take it that little Makky has asked you to lead me towards the government body?"

Porlyusica grimaced at his crude joke. Her dark, red eyes glared at him. "Makarov Dreyar the President of M.A.C.U.S.A. has asked me to guide you to the conference room, Master." She bites the last part out as if she was biting on something sour. "Don't make tasteless jokes about the President height of posture, because that behavior is not befitting for one of Ishgard God." She reprimanded the God of Ishard while leading Naruto down the stairs and led him deeper into the Imperial State building.

"Porlyusica you know why I have come, don't you." Naruto got a firm nod of her head and knows that she was up to date on the news. "I couldn't help to feel curious that Sirius Black demanded a trial once finding himself in M.A.C.U.S.A. many holding cells." Naruto extended his thoughts out loud.

His pink-haired companion nods her head. "I found that particularly interesting myself. We have kept an eye on him since his arrival in our holding cells. At first Mr. Black was hysterical, however once learning that this was not the British holding cells. The convict immediately demanded a trial from our guards that were standing outside his cells. One of the guards informed President Dreyar and when the guard returned with the president, Mr. Black has disrobed himself. Throwing all his clothes through the small hole of the door until standing poodle naked in his cell."

Naruto arched a blonde brow at this news which wasn't given to him. "Why did Black strut around bare-skinned in his cell?"

"According to Black. The President and anyone else cannot unjustly accuse him of being a follower of the Dark 'Lord' Voldemort or that he possessed a spare wand which the only wand he had was already taken from him." She stopped in front of two large-sized doors and behind these doors are the ruling body of the United States. "There was no Dark Mark on his lower arm or any sign of a second wand. Mr. Black even demanded _Veritaserum_ just to convince everyone that the words that leave his lips are only the truth."

Naruto placed a hand on the surface of the door and paused. "I order you, Porlyusica Dreyan that the Trial of Sirius Orion Black will be publicly announced throughout the whole Magical world. Get the best so that everyone will learn if this man is guilty or innocent. I give you ten minutes to organize it."

"As you wish, Lord Uzumaki," Porlyusica said and lifted her arm, pink runes and ancient Greece appeared, forming circles in the air that formed a magical formula and then a transparent dragon flew out and swiftly moved through the hall and soon disappeared out of sight. "My Patronus will gather the right people for the job. Shall we face the music?"

Naruto shakes his head, remembering when this woman was a young girl and showed her Patronus to him for the first time. "As amazing as always your Patronus." With these words, the Saint of the Dragon entered the ruling body.

_Somewhere in England, a house unlike any other stands on the hill. _The building looks at first sign like a farm, only one that can cave in any moments. In this building lives the Pureblood Wizarding family the Weasleys. Behind the building, the sun is rising while those that are awake are sitting around a large family table, eating an early breakfast. Sitting around the long, rectangular table is Hermione Granger, a girl with a bush of thick brown hair, large front teeth that make her look like a hamster. Next to her is a tall, slim boy with red hair and a lot of freckles on his face, this is Ron Weasley and they are his only friends. Sitting across the girl, Harry was listening to the Wizarding Wireless Radio.

'_Good Morning to all the good folk of the Wizarding World, this is Jimmy Fallon and I bring you the National Wizarding news. This morning we got breaking news from the Magical Congress of the United States of America.' _Harry blinked with his eyes and turned to Mr. Weasley who had just joined the kitchen. "Morning kids," Arthur shuffled past the boys and stopped next to his wife and kissed her cheek. "Good morning sweetheart. Has Jimmy said anything interesting?"

"Uhm...Mr. Weasley, Jimmy has just begun." Harry voiced out and then fell quiet when a name caught his attention from the radio.

'_On 04:00 AM, Aurors from the special Illegal Animagus department has apprehended the notorious criminal Sirius Orion Black. The Dark Wizard Voldemort Right-Hand man, but is that so? Upon his arrest, Sirius Orion Black immediately demanded a trial from M.A.C.U.S.A. President Makarov Dreyar at which our President granted his request. This news of his capture spread like fire through our Magical Community and even reached to the top brass of our civilization as the God of Ishtar attended the hearing._' Harry sits frozen in his chair once the news of his Godfather was announced to be arrested, only for a few moments to realize that the man finally got the chance on a trial, let's stand national. '_Our Leader, Lord Uzumaki had demanded that the trial for Sirius Orion Black will be followed Live, here at Jimmy Fallon News broadcast...oh, It seems they will begin the Nationwide criminal Sirius Orion Black trial right now, stay tuned and at the end of the trial we will know if the man stand judgment for his crimes._' In the burrow, everyone sit frozen and were waiting for the trial to begin.

"Merlin's beard, they finally caught that traitor," Molly grumbled, breaking the silence, only to be hushed into silence by Arthur, her husband. A new voice has joined on the wireless network. '_It is today 21 August 1994. This is Uzumaki Naruto, Grand Sorcerer First class, God of Ishtar and Emperor of the World Magical population and we have come together for the Trial for one Lord Sirius Orion Black of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black from the British Isles. Sirius Orion Black has requested that Veritaserum will be used on him. His request has been granted by the power I hold, please give him three small drops of veritaserum._' Harry's food lay forgotten on his plate as he waited for more news. '_Three drops of Veritaserum are served to Sirius Orion Black, now in proving that the truth serum works I ask him three small questions before starting his trial. Sirius Orion Black can you confirm your identity to us, to me, our governing body and the Magical World at large._' The Boy Who Lived took in a sharp breath when the voice of his Godfather was heard over the broadcast. '_Under the influence of Veritaserum I speak only the truth and nothing more. My name is Lord Sirius Orion Black, Eldest Son of the former Lord Orion Black and Lady Walburga Black, scion of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. I was born 3 November in the year 1959 in the astral House of Black._'

'_You arrived last night in the United States in your Animagus form. I want to know your Animagus form and the history behind your Animagus and how you managed to escape Azkaban._' The other voice sounds over the wireless network.

'_In my youth when I attended Hogwarts School for Wizarding and Witchcraft, I met three good friends. Their names were Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin and James Potter, and we were thick as friends. We early discovered that one of our friends was afflicted by a Werewolf that we later identified as Greyback. Once we made this discovery, James, Peter and I decided to teach ourselves the art of becoming animals. In our fourth year at Hogwarts Wizarding School for Wizardry and Witchcraft, we successfully turned in our Animagus form. Peter took the form of a small creature, a rat. My best friend, James took the large form of a stag and I became a large Grim-like dog. Our Animagus form helped us to go undetected through the schoolyards and later once I was thrown without a trial in Azkaban. My Animagus form and the knowledge that I am innocent helped me to keep a clear mind from the Dementors that makes the Prison their home. Without much food or drinks, a slimmed-down enough that I could slip out of my prison in my Animagus form and so I had escaped Azkaban._' Sitting in the Weasleys kitchen, Harry listened to his Godfather. Most of the information was already know to him when he had sent Hedwig to send him food and a letter to tell him stories about his parents. '_Those were two questions and we come now to the last. Sirius Orion Black I now asks from you what the process is to become a follower of the Dark Wizard Voldemort and how to earn his mark._'

'_I cannot answer that question to you, milord. The process of becoming his follower is only known that are his followers. I do not wear his mark on my arm, nor am I a sympathizer of his agenda._' Sirius's voice was heard over the wireless network, many people throughout the world was surprised at the reply of the convict. For his friends, they were relieved to hear him denying to have ever followed the Dark Wizard or anything in the agenda of this madman.

'_Our truth potion that was admitted to Sirius Orion Black is in a good state and every question that we asked him was truthfully answered by the have cross-referenced his name and date of birth by files we got from the American branch of Gringott, which are correct. Last night, Sirius Orion Black was arrested by our special team for capturing illegal Animagus and they all have written down a report about his Animagus form, and Sirius Orion Black confession is again, correct. As for our last question, Sirius Orion Black cannot answer that question. The reason for a lack of an answer is because Sirius Orion Black has never been a follower of the Dark Wizard Voldemort in any sense of the word._

_From here on we can declare the veritaserum in top condition. To the two first questions, Sirius Orion Black spoke only the truth and for the last question, no truth was spoken nor was there a lie as the Wizard in question does not know the answer._

_We start now the questioning for the reason of your convicts. According to the British Ministry for Magic, you are convicted to have murdered Lord James and his wife, Lady Lily of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter. Written down in this document, you were appointed to be the Secret Keeper of their Cottage in Godric's Hollow when they were hiding for the Dark Wizard Voldemort who was after them for unexplained reasons. Added information is that Albus Wulfric Brian Percival Dumbledore had cast the charm over the cottage. How do you plead?_'

Surprising sounds round through the kitchen of the Weasley Household. No one had expected that Hogwarts Headmaster name would be mentioned. Harry stared wide-eyed in front of him and slowly many questions appeared in his mind. '_I, Sirius Orion Black pleated innocent._' A dull thud resounds through the kitchen when Molly unconscious body fell to the floor. '_If you are not the Secret Keeper of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter, then why is everyone believing that it was you that betrayed them?_'

'_Our original plan was for me to become the Secret Keeper for James and his wife. My friends should hide there in the cottage under powerful wards while I would hide outside the country but with a one way portkey if it was necessary. We were standing in the cottage living room with James, Lily with little Harry in her arms, I was standing next to my best friend and there was Peter with Albus who is here to cast the ward. At the last second, Albus suggested making Peter the Secret Keeper while I would play the decoy._

_We agreed with his suggestion and for a few months, my friends were safe until Halloween. My ward did go off and the memories of the cottage location returned to me. I felt fear and so I rushed to my friends' house, only to see it in ruins. I rushed into the house and found my friend, James death. There were no wounds and obviously was hit by the Killing Curse, but while I was mourning my friend's death, I heard little Harry and with hope in my chest, I rushed up the stairs. Only to meet the rapidly cooling body of Lily, her eyes gazing at nothing and without life. But little Harry has survived the attack and I took him away, as is my right is the Godfather for James and Lily's son._

_I met Hagrid downstairs, wailing over the cold body of my best friend. Somehow I handed Harry over to Hagrid as my mind slowly was swallowed by vengeance. Rushing out of the house, I started to hunt the Rat. Peter Pettigrew had betrayed our trust, our friendship and more importantly our family. After three days, I finally had him cornered but Peter for once showed some cunning. He blew up the street and an explosion happened, but in that confusion, Peter transformed into his rat form and escaped the place while I felt something amiss and felt my mouth and tongue working, saying the words over and over that it was my fault. _

_The last thing I saw was the young Cornelius Fudge before everything turned black. Next time I opened my eyes, I discovered I was in Azkaban without any trial._' Sirius finished his story of what had happened to him, all of it under Veritaserum.

'_Did Albus Wulfric Brian Percival Dumbledore know of your innocent, even when having cast the ward?_' Asks the other man's voice. '_Can you confirm this?_'

'_Our Headmaster of Hogwarts School for Wizardry and Witchcraft knew of the switch and knew I was innocent._' Sirius replied, confirming it for a second time that someone in a high position knew about Harry's Godfather innocent. '_This concludes the Trial for Sirius Orion Black and we will be back soon with the outcome of this trial._'

Harry sat there stunned at the table and the whole session he had listened with rapt attention. The famous British Wizard could feel wetness travel down his face and the relief that filled his chest. '_We the ruling body of Magical Congress of the United States of America and with the authorization of Lord Uzumaki Naruto the Founder of All Magical conclaves, Lord Sirius Orion Black is declared innocent of all transgression in every country._' This declaration caused a Harry to cheer loudly on hearing that his Godfather was finally free. His Magic exploded in small fireworks and the young Potter would finally be freed of the Dursleys once Sirius would come to pick him up.


	2. Reunion

In the United States Empire building, in a different dimension, a blonde man gazed down at the gathering of Wizards and Witches, each of them ambassadors from different nations that they represented. Despite recognizing many, his sharp blue eyes caught sight of a man that obvious stand against his decision. "President Dreynar, I want you to send your Vice President to the United Kingdom of Britain. Give her this document before she leaves, this will stop anyone to speak against my orders despite their standing in the government." Naruto's tan-skinned hand gave the smaller man a thin envelope, who quickly nods his head before turning on his heel. "And Makarov, I only want Mr. Potter, no one else."

"Of course sir," replied Makarov, accepting the envelope before quickly climbing down the stairs to find his second in command. After a conversation with her and a magic circle later. which also caused the same magic circle flared up in London Magical Ministry building that gives off light blue light. Norse runes were seen on the outer edge of the circle, while strange symbols filled the inner circle and at the center a huge dragon with symbols for elements of air. Out of this Magical transportation, three women rise up from the floor and the light retreated until only a dim glow was left behind when they appeared whole in the Ministry entrance hall. "Madam Vice President, we have safely arrived at the British Ministry for Magic," a tall woman with long, crimson red hair said. Her clothing consists out of a Roman cross Greek golden chest plate that showed the swell of her breasts. A roman shield was attached to her right arm and a sword resting on her back. "I suspect that we don't need to wait long until Director Bones will arrive to lead us to her office."

Standing next to the Amazonian woman, a woman with long blonde flowing hair, lilac bright eyes, and a strained smile on her face spoke up. "I see a large entourage move to our location," her clothes consist out of a leather jacket, an orange bandana around her neck and a bust rivaling that of her companion being contained in a yellow tank top. "A heavyset woman in bright, ugly pink robes is marching to us. I bet my baby that she is not Director Bones."

"She is not," agreed Porlyusica. "However Ladies, I would like you two to keep a calm mind and let me do the talking." Both girls nod their heads at the order, yet stayed watchful and eyed the entourage which they noticed held a few Aurors.

The entourage and the woman in pink had quickly arrived at the group's location and stopped in front of the representative of the America Magical Nation. "You are all caught red-handed in the use of Dark Magic! You Mudbloods are under arrest, Aurors! Arrest these disgusting Mudbloods!"

Porlyusica arched a single brow before sending a sharp glare at the woman. At the glare of the Vice President, Undersecretary Umbridge took a step back in shock. "I see that Britain has lost its hospitality in welcoming representative of a foreign nation. Do you, Madam, even know who you raise your voice against?"

Madam Umbridge smiled haughtily at the much older woman. "A delusional ugly old woman who doesn't even know that she stands in the presence of a far superior person." Minister Fudge right hand's woman spat out arrogantly.

The Vice President of the Magical Conclave of the United States of America narrowed her eyes dangerously, her lips parted to retort back with iciness, only for someone else to interrupt. "Madam Umbridge you will instantly apologies to the representative of the magical equal of our Ministry, or I will petite that you will instantly be fired before you can leave the entrance hall!"

Umbridge turns her head and glares at a woman who was marching towards her with a terrifying mask of rage. "And for you," she could feel the Aurors standing around her shake in their shoes. "What do you idiots think by playing bodyguards for that idiotic secretary who is nothing of importance. I expect your badges on my desk within an hour, before I throw you all into my holding cells before I let Alastor interrogate your incompetence heads! Now get lost!" She then whirls to the woman who had just insulted someone important. "As for you, Madam Umbridge, you will be placed in a holding cell for twenty-four hours, and I hope for you that the Vice President of the United States doesn't mount a complaint against you."

"I expect a formal apology from Madam Umbridge and for her to step down from her position, Director Bones," Porlyusica interjected with a voice cold as winter's night. "I must say, from what I just experienced, your Ministry is in very deep trouble, Mariana trench deep."

Madam Umbridge stayed silence, yet her eyes told them all the whole story. The hate that was housed in her eyes, you could fill a whole book about. Behind her, two Aurors stepped up and a hand landed on her shoulders. "Take her away and put her in one of the holding cells for twenty-four hours. You will guard her cell and no one, and I absolutely meant no one is allowed to visit or even speak to her. Am I understood?"

"Yes Director Bones!" Saluted the two Aurors, before guiding Madam Umbridge out of the entrance hall. Amelia Bones sighed and let out a deep breath of air. She then turned to her guests and bowed her head. "My apologies Vice President for the unpleasant confrontation with Madam Umbridge. I promise you that she will be punished and that she can kiss her job goodbye."

Porlyusica nods her head in acceptance. "Very well Director Bones, I trust that you can hold to your own promise. But let us not linger about the fate of that woman. I have come to inform you and I hope that you are the right woman to help me out."

"I was informed in advance of your reason to visit the Kingdoms if you please want to follow me back to my office, where we can speak without any interruptions," Amelia told them, Porlyusica gestured for her to lead the way, and Amelia led them through the building. They rounded corners, traveled partly with the elevator before they arrived at her office, where she held the door for them open, and Porlyusica and her bodyguards stepped through. She quickly stepped towards the fireplace and grabbed a handful of Floo powder and threw that into the fire. "Diagon Alley, Law Firm Tonks!" Amelia stuck her head through the green fire and the guests could hear muffled sounds until she pulled her head back. The green fire in the fireplace returned to normal and the Director Bones swept her wand over her face to remove all the black soot. "My apologies, but I contacted someone that I highly trust to pick up Mr. Potter." She explained her reason before taking her own seat. "Now that we have some private, I would like to give out my apology again for what had happened this morning and perhaps you can confirm something for me."

"You apologized once and that is more than enough, Director Bones," Porlyusica replied gently. "I understand that there are ignorant people, but that was just absurd!" She then looked sternly at the other woman. "I give you a warning and this will also confirm what I suspect you wanted to know Amelia, Sirius Orion Black is indeed innocent. He got his trial, and his name is cleared from all accusations. Even if his trial is not recognized by the people here, I must sadly inform you that the highest authority has proclaimed him a free man once more and my superior wished to hand this over to you."

Amelia Bones felt overwhelmed and confused at the same time. Her eyes followed the gesture of the woman across her, seeing her pulling an envelope out of her pocket and placed that in front of her. "Is this letter from President Makarov?" She sees Porlyusica shake her head and Amelia let out a sigh. Tapping the envelope with her wand, it opened and a letter floated into the air and unfolded. Quickly Amelia's eyes took in the content and then sacked in her chair. "I cannot believe that there is someone standing above all the leaders."

"That is true, which beg the question about the disrespect of your Minister and Chief Warlock to blatantly ignore the summons for Mr. Black's trial. That man is not happy with the behavior of your country and I fear the problem solved in the East, his eyes rest now on Britain. As for Mister Potter, I have come to take him with me to the States to reunite him with his Godfather." Porlyusica explained.

"I did read the content of this letter which gave you the authority to take Mister Potter to the United States, with or without our consent," Amelia told her while sliding the letter back to the woman. "As my position for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, I give you my consent of bringing Mister Potter back with you to the States, however on one condition. I would like to offer myself and Auror Tonks for becoming Mister Potter security for the duration of his stay."

Porlyusica smiled slightly and nods her head. "I expected nothing else, Madam Bones. Thank you for our conversation and understanding of our situation. When can we expect Mister Potter joining us?"

* * *

The Burrow, somewhere in England….

The fire flared up emerald green which was accompanied by a voice. "Good Morning, this is Auror Tonks requesting for entrance." The Auror's voice gained the attention of those that were already up and awake. Sitting at the head of the table, Arthur Weasley pushed his chair back and stands up. "Children and Molly, I want you to stay in the kitchen while I welcome the Auror to our home."

"Arthur, what reason could the Auror have to visit the Burrow?" Molly worriedly asked. Her eyes strayed towards Harry whose attention was in the living area and missed the matriarch expression. "You don't think that they are here because of Sirius Black? How can such an unredeemed criminal get free? Why didn't they go to Professor Dumbledore when they had captured him, he knows what is best."

"Molly, Dumbledore is not all-knowing and even he can make mistakes," sighed Arthur. "If the judges across the pond found Sirius Black innocent and cleared him of all charges, who are we to judge him? What I'm curious about is the reason why my boss sent an Auror to my place." The man commented curiously as he moved away from the dining table.

Molly followed her husband, her hands clenched together in a fist. "But Arthur, why is that criminal declared innocent in a foreign country when our own already had sentenced him. I bet that Black used the Imperius curse on those judges. If Black ever dares to set feet on English soil, I call in the Aurors to arrest him." She vehemently told her husband.

Arthur turned around, piercing his wife with a serious expression. "We won't call the Aurors when Lord Black returns. Sirius Black will be probably reinstated soon as the new Lord Black and all the privilege that belongs to that title. I do not want to make an enemy out of him." With those words, Mister Weasley left the kitchen and stepped into the living area. In the Burrow living room, Arthur found the head of the Auror sticking out of the green fire with hair deeply contrasting.

A smile wormed a way to Arthur's face upon recognizing the Auror. "Auror Tonks, please step through the fire." The man of the house told the young woman. Arthur knew of course of the infamous Auror cadet, but couldn't put the name to a face, until now. The green fire flared up and Auror Tonks stepped through. Her hair was a distinct color, a bright bubblegum pink that flowed around the heart-shaped face. Her large blue eyes sparkled with mischief and the small smile only emphasize it more. "I heard that you are the cadet of Mad-Eye Moody."

Tonks grumbled upon hearing the name of her mentor. Her brows narrowed together, twitching at the reminding of her training under that old sadist. "I was the cadet of Moody, two months ago. Now, my reason for visiting your house is that our boss, Director Bones had heard that Mr. Potter resides here during the summer."

"Harry is here with us. We decided that his stay was better with us than going to his Aunt's house. He is currently eating his breakfast, shall I call him?" Arthur asked, only for the door behind him open with a creak. A boy with midnight colored hair and large round glasses appeared in the door opening.

"I'm here already Mr. Weasley," Harry announced his arrival to the two occupants of the living room. He then turned his attention to the pretty Auror. "I'm Harry. What is an Auror seeking for me here?"

Auror Tonks smiled at seeing the boy. She could see that the boy was small for his age and a bit malnourished but besides that looks fine. Behind the young wizard, she could see a young boy with the same hair as that of Mr. Weasley and a girl with bushy brown hair. "I've come seeking for you because my boss, Director Amelia Bones asked of me. Director Bones is currently in a meeting with a very important person that had asked for your presence."

"Okay, Ron finish your food so that we can go." Her eyes shifted from the famous wizard to the girl behind him. She arched a brow at the assumption that the invitation is also extended to them. Auror Tonks corrected them and she could see the indignation on the girl's face and a flash of jealousy and anger on the other boy. "That isn't right. Harry cannot go without us to help him." Tonks heard the girl and her brow was joined by the other. Even she could see that Potter felt embarrassed by the girl's statement. "Without us, Harry will only get into trouble or do something stupid." She could now see that the boy didn't like to be connected to those claims. "Without me..."

"Without you and your friend, Harry will be in capable hands in my presence. Harry Potter doesn't need you to speak for him or doing the decisions. I believe that the young man can speak for himself. What do you say?" Auror Tonks interrupted the girl and then asked the young man. She clearly did see that the boy started to feel annoyed by the girl and probably would join her without any hesitation just to spite the girl back for all the comments.

Harry Potter felt annoyed at his friend, Hermione. For always picking the decisions out of his hands. For speaking his mind before he even had parted his lips and now for the first time, Harry wondered what else they had said without him present. "Do you know why Director Bones want to see me?" Asked the young wizard, mostly out just to spite Hermione for trying to make his decision.

"I told you that Director Bones is in a meeting," Tonks replied and then added impishly. "What I haven't said is who her guest is. Speaking currently with my boss is Vice President of M.A.C.U.S.A. who had asked for you." She told him and Tonks recognized that the two friends were now glaring at Harry in jealousy that someone important had asked for him. "What do you say? Want to meet her?"

Harry smiled brightly. In a burst of rebellious feelings towards his friends. With a cheeky smile, the last Potter responded cheerfully. "When can we go?"

"Harry!" Hermione's voice sounds harsh. "Don't you think that this is a bit suspicious! You cannot go alone. Take us with you! Dumbledore would have wanted us to stick together."

Harry didn't deign them with a reply. Walking up to the Auror who smirked impishly, her hair shifted from bubblegum pink to rising sun orange. "Thank you, Harry, grab a handful of Floo powder and throw them into the fire. Then call out this address: Ministry of Magic, Director Bones office of Magical Law Enforcement and then step through the fire. Keep your legs and arms close to your body and when the twirling slows down, stick out one foot and step out." The boy heard her voice and following the instructions, Harry stepped into the green fire and colors whirled around him until much to his embarrassing flew out the other end and crashed onto the office floor.

"Nice landing, handsome," A cheerful, feminine voice spoke out. On the floor, emerald eyes turned up and sought the owner of the voice. Appearing into his vision, a beautiful young woman with long sun-kissed waving long hair and her clothes gave her a cowgirl style. Next was a hand appearing in his view which belonged to her. Harry accepted her help and the boy was easily pulled up. "Next time, when you step out of the floo. Wait until the colors disappear and then step out and lean against the speed to get your balance."

"Yang, enough." Harry's attention shifted to an elderly woman who had spoken with a stern tone. "Mr. Potter, thank you for accepting our invite. I'm Porlyusica and hold the position of Vice President of MACUSA. The young woman who just spoke to you is Yang Xiao Long and my other companion is Pyrrha Nikos. They are Senior students of Beacon, School of Wizardry and Witchcraft and are in their last year." Harry turned his eyes to see the other girl, whose appearance looks so much like his mother. "Hi," the boy said shyly while the girl returned the greeting more cheerfully.

Amelia Bones smiled at the boy and decided that they were done with the greetings. "Hello Mister Potter, my name is Amelia Bones and Director of the Magical Law Enforcement Department. Madam Porlyusica has come this morning with the request to bring you to the United States of America where you Godfather, Sirius Black was proved innocent. Vice President Porlyusica and Minister Dreynar want to reunite you with your Godfather, Harry."

Harry was stunned at the news. When Sirius's new status was released and being declared innocent and once more being a free man, Harry was overjoyed and would have wanted nothing more than to see him. Now, standing here with four women and one of them offering him the chance to reunite with him, what else could he do than accept. "When will we go?"

"Follow me, handsome," Harry turned to the young woman who is introduced as Yang. She opened the door and stepped out and the group returned to the arrival hall. The young wizard could see that the American Witches were differently clothed than their counterparts in the United Kingdom. "Stay close," a magical circle appeared under their feet and then Harry and the group of women disappeared from the Ministry of Magic.

* * *

Meanwhile in the United States of America, sitting in an oval office. Sirius Black finished with a flouring signature on his papers. "Congratulations Lord Black in being officially declared of all the crimes that were falsely mounted on you." Sirius brightly smiled, pushing the documents to the other man. "You can rest assured that everyone involved in your false imprisonment will not walk away, nor will those that were marked in the rest of the world walk away free."

"Perhaps I don't understand the situation all that well, but what can you do? Don't get me wrong, I would love to see all those people that were involved with my incarnation locked behind the bar and all the Death Eaters that got away by claiming the Imperius Curse despite everyone knowing them being guilty," said Sirius, frowning at the thoughts of real criminals running around free. "Perhaps a stupid question and you might have heard it many times, but who are you?"

The man sitting opposite Sirius is someone that radiates power that pushed Lord Black back into his seat. Even if that man smiles kindly upon him, Sirius could feel his danger bells ringing. "My name was called during your trial, but just to refresh your memories. You can call me Uzumaki Naruto, Founder of the Original Magical Conclaves which later forms the Ministries around the world. Even if the Minister pushes through new laws, it is I who have the last decisions and even then I can still scrap them out of the law books. It's also I, who appoints new Ministers."

"If you appoint them, why don't you check on them?" Sirius demanded anger seeped into his voice.

Naruto looked apologetic. "I'm only a single man, Lord Black. Even then, I do have people that are working for me to check on each country. You might know them under the organization of the International Confederation of Wizards. They will check every three years, while I visit every five years. Sadly, I was held up in Japan who had a crisis with a local Dark Lord who whipped out whole villages and raised them back as ghouls to wipe out mankind. I fought three years the army of ghouls before finally taking out the Warlock. Even with all the power in my possession, wiping out a whole part of an island would have dire consequences in the end."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." Sirius apologized.

The blonde man shakes his head, smiling ruefully. "No need for an apology Lord Black. Japan was saved, yet all the damage needed to be recovered. I don't leave a country when they are still in dire need back to recovery. The next two years, I guided them to harness Nature, something which the ancestors from Britain were really good at." Naruto couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face. "With the return of ancient Magic, Japan started to flourish and I decided to continue down my routine, visiting other conclaves."

"America was next on your list?" Sirius spoke up, his face red in shame from what he heard the man do. Lord Black sees the other man nods his head. "But what now? My godson cannot do it alone..."

"And your Godson won't stand alone. I will offer my help and my dear friend Makarov Dreyar will not stand idle either when the time comes to stand side to side. However, Lord Black… what do you mean with your godson standing alone?"

Hearing the question and connecting the power that this man posses, Sirius told everything from what he heard Harry telling him. Naruto listened intently to the story and frowned a few times, halfway the story. He started to take notes and circled a few keywords. "Thank you, Lord Black, I will let my best men work on this case. It seems that there are certain organizations trying to isolate your birth country and trying to make the population believe that their situation was always like this." Naruto spoke to Lord Black and then pushed his chair back and standing up. "Now that everything is finished, I believe that we have let your godson wait long enough to see you."

Sirius gasped in shock at hearing this news. "Harry is here! My Godson is here, why didn't you say so sooner!" Exclaimed the man, causing the other man, Naruto to laugh cheerfully.

"It was necessary to have all the official documents signed, now that we are finished. Let reunite you with your godson, please follow me." Naruto pushed the double-sided door open and guided Sirius through the Ministry building. Guiding the former convict through halls, which showed his trial which news was floating in the air. "These are Holographic images, much like our paintings. The images consist of air molecules that reflect the right light to form color to create a scene. Your whole trial is played worldwide, if people don't have these then, which I doubt, then your hearing is still printed out or heard on the radio." They came to the last door, on which Naruto place a palm on the surface. "Your godson had probably heard your release this morning over the radio." The doors were pushed open and Sirius's eyes fell on the single person that was left of his brother in all but blood. With a shout of happiness, Sirius yells out this person's name. "Harry! I'm a free man! I can hold my promise now!"

* * *

_**I've decided to add other characters from Anime into this story. While I was writing, their names appeared and I decided to keep them. Their pairings will not change, nor will this become a Harem. I added them because I wanted Harry to have people to rely on, sadly I do not see the Weasley into this.**_  
_**Other readers my story knows how much I dislike certain characters.**_

_**Thank you for reading this story**_


End file.
